Where it Unravels
by onceuponaswan2
Summary: Emma tries restlessly to defeat the Evil Queen while handling the ups and downs her relationship with Killian.
1. Chapter 1

*this takes place after 6x06*

Emma stared at the scene before her. Killian was trying to make dinner for Henry and her after almost being murdered by his little brother. The little brother Emma had totally forgotten about. He was from a different mother than Killian. It was a part of his past that he didn't like to talk about.

"What exactly are you making?" Emma leaned against the counter by the stove where Killian was attempting to make something with ground beef and some sort of spice.

Killian dropped the spatula he was holding and she bent down to pick it up for him. She couldn't imagine how hard it would be to do something as mundane as cooking with one hand. Nonetheless, Killian seemed to be able to cope just fine with one hand. Unless, it seemed, when it came to cooking.

"I don't bloody know. David said something about cooking and nutmeg the other day-"

Emma cuts him off. "You put nutmeg with the ground beef?"

"Is that not good? From what I gathered from your father, nutmeg is an essential ingredient in the art of cooking."

"Uh…" Emma cringed in disgust. "No. I don't think he was referring to ground beef and nutmeg. More like pancakes and nutmeg."

Killian looked down at his cooking in annoyance. "So Grannys?"

Emma smiled at her, nodding her head. "Not the worst idea you've had."

Killian gave her an amused smile. "After you, love."

"Henry!" Emma yelled from the kitchen. He went straight upstairs after returning from the hospital. The kid had a long day. After all, it's not every day you get trapped in a submarine. Then again, weirder things have happened in Storybrooke.

Henry came bounding down the stairs in his coat. "I figured Hook would screw up making dinner."

"Hey!" Killian said in feign offense. For all Emma knew, he could have really been offended by Henry's jab at his cooking. There's nothing worse than hurting a pirate's pride.

The three of them piled into Emma's bug, but not before Emma noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

"Swan?" Killian stopped before getting in the car completely. "What is it?"

Emma shook her head, not looking back at Killian as she did. She could have sworn she saw something flash by her. It might have just been her imagination. What with the visions, she could be having some weird side effect or something. Just then her hand started shaking slightly. Killian was at her side in an instant. He grabbed her hand but she started to walk away.

"Let's go to Grannys," she said with a smile over her shoulder.

Killian stared off at her before climbing into the passenger's seat. He wanted to believe her when she acted like nothing happened, but he knew her better than she knew herself. He knew something was bothering her. They promised to not keep secrets from each other. So maybe it was really nothing. Deep down, Killian knew she wasn't fine though.

They arrived at Grannys moments later. Zelena was sitting alone in the booth with baby Robyn. There was a half-eaten sandwich sitting in front of her. The baby was wailing so loudly Emma almost wanted to turn around and find somewhere else to eat. But she was craving a grilled cheese sandwich and cocoa.

Granny greeted Emma as she took a seat in the booth farthest from Zelena. Just the three of them slide into their booth, Henry across from her and Hook beside her, the door jingled with a new arrival. Heads snapped up as the Evil Queen sauntered into the room like she owned the place. Emma stiffened in her seat and Killian put his hand on her thigh in a way to soothe her. But Emma was never relaxed in the presence of the Evil Queen.

"Well look at the three of you. One big, happy family. How precious," the Evil Queen seethed.

Emma sat up straighter and tried to appear unfazed by her arrival. Killian's jaw clenched in a way that showed his anger. Now was Emma's turn to place her hand on his leg. Henry sat across from her without an expression on his face. She knew Henry was conflicted when it came to Regina and the Evil Queen.

"Go away," he told her, his face going blank again.

"What did I tell you earlier? You don't speak to your mother like that," the Evil Queen said snidely.

"You're not his mother," Emma spoke up. "Now go away."

The Evil Queen raised an eyebrow at Emma. "Or what? You'll hit me with your light magic. Tell me Emma, do you miss the darkness? Because there's always a way to-"

Emma slammed her hand down on the table, causing the restaurant to shake. Her powers are getting out of control. Just like they were when she was still learning how to control her magic only months before. Henry's eyes widened at Emma and she slumped down in her seat.

"Uh oh," the Evil Queen put her hand to her mouth in feign shock. "Seems like the Savior is still having some problems with her magic. See you around."

Emma motioned for Killian to move aside so she could catch some fresh air. When she made it outside, away from the Evil Queen, she began to pace. The night was still warm for a fall Maine evening. She wrapped her arms around her red leather jacket, remembering the simpler days when she was in Boston. When everything was just…normal. Of course she wouldn't trade her life for the world, but she wished the quiet moments weren't so rare and far between.

Looking through the windows at Killian and Henry, she gave a small smile before heading down the darkened street. She knew what had to be done and there was only one person who could help her. As much as she didn't want to do it, she knew it was the only option. It was the only way to save Storbrooke and the people she loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Killian slides out of the booth to order himself a rum. It's been a long couple of days. In the past couple of weeks, he came back from the dead, got trapped by a mad scientist, defeated said mad scientist and was almost killed by his long-lost little brother. To say he needed this rum was an understatement.

Glancing out the windows of Grannys, he doesn't see Emma outside. She must be talking a cool down walk. Like him, she's gone through a lot. He can't blame her for wanting to be alone, but it's dark out and he doesn't want her wandering too far alone. Not when the Evil Queen is in Storybrooke. Who knows who else she has on her side.

"Henry," Killian walks by home. "I'll be right back; just going to check on Emma."

Henry glances up from his cell phone, nodding without responding back. Killian will never understand the appeal of those talking phones. They're a bloody waste of time.

Walking outside, the cool Maine breeze hits him. He looks around the street for Emma, but she's nowhere to be seen. Walking around to the back of Grannys, he doesn't spot her there either. A spark of panic ignites within him. He knew he shouldn't have let her go out alone. Running back into Grannys, Killian comes face-to-face with the Evil Queen. She perks an eyebrow at him.

"Where is she?" Killian demands. "Tell me where she is!"

Henry stands up from the booth, a look of fear sketched across his face. "Hook, what's going on?"

He glances over at the boy. "Ask her," he growls.

Zelena stands beside the Evil Queen with baby Robyn in her arms. The baby has finally stopped wailing. "Just tell the pirate where she is."

The Evil Queen gives Zelena a mischievous look. "If only I knew. Your Emma left on her own. Without my help."

Killian backs away from the Evil Queen. The door swings open and Snow and David walk in. Neal is in his stroller, sucking on his thumb. Henry runs over to his grandparents, filling them in on the recent events. David rushes out of Grannys immediately and Killian follows suit. Grabbing David's arm, he says, "I'm coming with."

David shakes out of Killian's grasp, heading towards his truck. "I think it's best if you sit this one out."

Killain's jaw clenched. "No can do, mate. I'm coming even if I have to ride on the roof of your car."

Emma stood in front of the blackened house. It looked vacant, but she knew that it always did. With her shoulders back, she walked up to the front porch and pounded on the door. No need for formalities. She had to do this and get it done. If it meant her life in exchange for the Evil Queen's, so be it.

The door opened and Emma's hand dropped to her side. "I need your help."

"I don't owe you anything, Savior."

Emma grabbed the door as it was about to slam in her face. "I think you do, Maleficent."

Maleficent arched an eyebrow at Emma, considering what to do next. Emma could see the conflict on her face. She did help her find her daughter Lily. Even if it was to pay her back for what her parents did back in the Enchanted Forest. It was the right thing to do. But now she needed the debt returned.

"You're aware that the Evil Queen is back," Emma pushed past Maleficent into her house.

"I am." She said, not elaborating.

Emma just hoped that she got here before the Evil Queen had the chance to. "I need your help to destroy her."

Maleficent lets out a laugh. "Oh, Savior. You are out of your mind if you think you can destroy the Evil Queen. You do know that will also destroy Regina?"

"I wouldn't be murdering her."

"Then what is it exactly you plan on doing?" She asks Emma.

Emma smirks. "Put her back where she belongs. Into Regina."

"That's quite the plan. And what does Regina think about all of this? She separated herself for a reason."

"It's the only way. Otherwise Stroybrooke will be gone forever and nobody gets their happy ending. My time is running out. I have no idea how long I have, but I want to be sure that the people I love are safe. That's all I want," Emma says.

Maleficent smiles wickedly at Emma. "Then let's do it."

Emma made plans to meet Maleficent at the docks tomorrow morning before anyone awoke. She'll tell Killian that she has an early shift at the station tomorrow. Mondays are usually her early mornings anyway. He won't question it too much. She continues to walk back to Grannys when the flashing of headlights hit her. The car slows down and she sees that it's her father and Killian. Killian's the first one out of the car, running towards her. He grabs her in his arms, burying his head in the crook of her neck.

"Swan…" he breathes.

Emma pulls back, looking into his eyes. "I was gone for twenty minutes."

"We thought something happened," David walks up to them. "You can't be walking around late at night by yourself, Emma. Not when there are so many threats in the town. Especially with your vision."

"Dad, I'm the Savior."

Emma takes Killian's hand in hers', rubbing her thumb against his. She can tell by the way he grips onto her hand that he was worried. She feels bad she left them in such worry, but she had to find Maleficent alone. They wouldn't understand it. She hates having to keep another secret from her loved ones after she promised she wouldn't, but this is for their own good. She'll clue them in eventually, but right now, she needs to do this alone.

"Let's get back to Grannys," she says.

David starts to walk away and just as Emma starts to as well, Killian pulls her back gently.

"Where were you, Swan?"

She looks into his facing, nearly about to confess her plan to him. Pausing, she shakes her head. "Just clearing my head."

He raises an eyebrow at her in a manner that lets her know he's no convinced with her answer. She gives him a small smile, guiding him to the truck by his hook. Emma's always had a thing for his hook.

"You better text Henry to let him know you're okay, love." Killian opens the door for her to get in. She scoots in beside her dad so she's sitting between them both.

"Look at you knowing the word 'text'," she teases him.

He buckles himself in, giving her a playful eye roll. They ride to Grannys with the faint sound of Christmas in the background. It's only November and her father already has Christmas music on. She didn't even know they celebrated back in the Enchanted Forest.

Since Emma had bounced from foster home to foster home, she only celebrated Christmas a few times in her life. When she was on her own, she never got the chance to celebrate. There had been nobody to celebrate with. She would settle on her couch with an ice cream container and watch the 24/7 TBS special of _The Christmas Story._ Now all she wants to do is have a Christmas tree in her living room and cook a dinner for her whole family while then movie plays in the background. She looks at Killian from the side of her eye and wonders if he's ever celebrated Christmas. Did pirates do Christmas? It was something she had to figure out.


End file.
